


John's Getting a Divorce for Christmas

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, not Mary friendly, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: When your wife lies to you and shoots your best friend, there’s one gift that’s always appropriate — divorce.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of “I’m Gettin’ Nuttin’ for Christmas.”

John’s getting a divorce for Christmas  
All of his friends will be glad  
John’s getting a divorce for Christmas  
‘Cause Mary’s been nothing but bad  
  
Her identity was a lie  
Somebody snitched on her  
Now John wants to say goodbye  
Somebody snitched on her  
She was rotten from the start  
She was always playing a part  
She shot Sherlock in the heart  
Somebody snitched on her  
  
John’s getting a divorce for Christmas  
Sherlock is going to be glad  
John’s getting a divorce for Christmas  
Because he wants Sherlock so bad

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t generally write anything mean-spirited, but PatPrecieux suggested “I’m Gettin’ Nuttin’ for Christmas” and this just sort of happened. Speaking of PatPrecieux, if you haven’t yet read her delightful Johnlock carols, you’re missing out on a treat. Why deprive yourself any longer? Go forth and enjoy! :D


End file.
